Everything In Common
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: From "Silly Love Songs". What if Santana always like Rachel and does something about it? Pezberry. Secrets is from One-republic and there's a twist surrounding Quinn then Brittany. Suicide, light slash and stalking in this story. Back At one is Brian Mc..
1. Chapter 1

_Everything In Common_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One_

"_Come on Brit talk to me tell me anything." Santana said and Brittany responded, "You know she's Jewish." Santana knew that and Brittany told her that she should get eight gifts. "I want you to have someone San because I'm with Artie and I wish you could be. Making out with random people isn't fun anymore." _

_Santana walked into school and stood there for a while because she's about to make a game changer. Her life has been all about the cheerios but this year alone she had been apart vocally of two big performances She's beginning to know what it feels like to be center of attention just like the woman who she made miserable, Rachel Berry. _

_As she walked into Glee club, she knew that what she was about to do might blow up in her face but it was a worth a shot. She sat in her chair and Brittany was very happy to see her as always. As Mr. Schuster would come in there was a delivery man who walked in with a huge thing of roses. He also said he needs to go back. He said it was delivery for a Rachel Berry and for the first time since after the break-up Rachel had a smile on her face. She skipped down and got the flowers. _

"_You are the star that I envy when I looked up at.. You are the one who I would spoil like a cat. Tired of who I was, give me a chance to be the one for you. My feelings is true." Rachel said and then several more gifts all for Rachel Berry. She was very happy and Santana kept her face still. The second gift was a nice a dress and the note said. "This is what I want you to wear on our date which I'm scared to death of having with you. My feelings for you is true." Rachel read and then the next gift. It was a set of pencils and it read about how she loved taking notes. The person quoted on how it broke the last time when she was taking notes when….Rachel paused and she looked up. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Everything In Common_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Two_

"_This is from one of you." Rachel said and everyone paused. She opened the next present and it was a coin. "This had been in my family for a long time. I was told to give it to the one who I believe we might be the same but different in so many ways. I'm not the same person I was, I want to breakaway and it starts today." Rachel said and that smiled was so big, there was actually a tear. _

_The next one was a voucher of Breadstick to be mark on Valentine's day, the next was a I.D bracelet, something of a ponytail and the last one was a pair of boots. The note told her about it was going to snow. There was a note and it was lyrics to a song. The lyrics of the song was, I want to know what love is. _

_Rachel was the one to notice that Santana didn't send the song list that day after everything she had done to the girl. Rachel gave her the benefit of the doubt. She didn't care how people thought of her. She sent Sunshine to a crack house to make sure she didn't get in her way. Rachel was willing to wear an outfit to win a mash-up that looked like a rock star. _

_Rachel wanted to know who it was. Tina and Chang it wasn't them. Artie denied it, Quinn then Sam, Puck did and the wrestler did it was down to final ones. Brittany saw Santana's face and saw Artie. Finn knew that this person was playing a trick on her and said it was from him. Of course this was another lie. _

"_Hell no!" Santana yelled out. "Are you kidding me? Did you pick out those flowers when you knew how she loves to be romantic and junk? Did you want to see her in that dress not because you think with your pecker which wasn't that good that night? How about the day she broke the point of her pencils which was the day after you broke-up when she had an idea for a set list for regional? She was upset because she remember how you gave her those pencils because you know how she likes to be organized. The voucher because I knew she threw that contest.." Santana said and looked at Q. "When as Rachel Berry ever lost something when she didn't give it everything she got. This girl sent someone to a crack house because she didn't want her in the way. I'D bracelet was a filler, The ponytail because she's likes them and so she might as well look good doing it. The boots because it's going to be cold today if she still wants the date and the lyrics, I don't know how to this relationship or maybe something more thing." Santana said and for years as Santana had tortured Rachel, this was true feelings. _

_**Comparisons are easily done**_

_**Once you've had a taste of perfection**_

_**Like an apple hanging from a tree**_

_**I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed**_

_Santana felt the whole world off her back._

_**You said move on, where do I go?**_

_**I guess second best is all I will know**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Everything in Common_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Three_

"_Santana if your being honest then sing the song." Rachel said and Santana took a breath. Finn protested about this was a joke. She gave a nod to the piano and told Rachel to sit down. The first verse was hard but she sang it through. She belted out the chorus and wipe the tears from her face and then the next verse it was easier. Brittany clapped with Santana and half of Glee followed. She finished it out and then the song stopped. _

"_When do you want to pick me up?" Rachel asked and Santana told her when. Brittany then walked to Santana and gave her a big hug. Rachel then lean her head on Santana's shoulder. The date that night was great and told about the legend of the coin. Rachel couldn't believe the history of it. "My family is the only people in the world I don't give attitude as much as I always do. You know Coach Sue told us to be spies but I love singing." Santana said. "Why now?" Rachel asked and Santana responded, _

"_I'm tired of not being who I am and I want you." Santana said and added, "I learned English from Brittany, I think Puck and that girl is just I have no words. I think Quinn is a bitch and I think Finn was the worst thing I ever did because I hurt you. What I did, I did for status." Rachel lean over and gave Santana a kiss. "That was better than a lot of guys." Santana said . _

"_My dads won't be home and so you could come with me for a movie." Rachel said and Santana agreed to it. This wasn't about sex, it was about being scared to death to be someone different that you are and so they watched a movie when they got to Rachel's house. As Santana left for the night, Rachel turned her around and said, "Don't hurt me." "I could promise you that I won't do it intentionally." Santana said and they kiss for the first time. _


	4. Enter JP

_Everything In Common_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Four_

_It was Monday morning, Santana and Rachel would holding hands down the hall. As they walked in Will was talking to someone it was a big guy who both girls knew very well from there childhood. "J.P." Rachel said and J.P who was also known as Johnny Phoenix who was surprised to see Rachel and looked over to see Santana who gave him a hug too. Brittany wheeled Artie and all she saw was trouble. _

"_You can't be in Glee." Brittany said and walked around Artie. "Brittany." J.P said and Brittany never looked as mean she did. "You are an asshole." Brittany said then stunned everyone calling J.P this and Santana walked over to Brit. "You hurt Santana and now that you're here, you are trouble with a capital…letter." Brittany said and added, "Get out." _

"_You remember San." Brittany said with a look on her face. So J.P offered to talk later and he walked out because he knew what Brittany was talking about. _

_So Will went on with the lesson and it was do a song with the band. It was the stipulation of you have to do a song that include a drum or some kind of instrument solo. You also have to work the crowd which is something Rachel rarely does. So everyone was happy for this project and so after Glee. Santana sat outside then played with her wrist. Rachel walked to her. _

"_Hi." Rachel said and Santana was going to closed off. "Your not doing that." Rachel said and Santana was about to respond very harshly. "You are not shutting down." Rachel said and Santana paused because it was concerned. "Tonight,,," Santana took Rachel by the hand and opened the door. She turned on the radio.. She popped in a C.D. and the song started._

_Santana Sings:_

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kind of boring_

_Need something that i can confess_

_Till all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no, I've was on the brink, so_

_Santana turned to the school and moved Rachel's body to it. _

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Santana turns back to Rachel_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_

_Santana then sat on the seat and kneel her, she continue…_

_Got no reason_

_Got no shame_

_Got no family_

_I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'll tell you everything_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_

_Rachel gave Santana such a hug and then told Rachel to get out of here for our date then smack Rachel's ass. It was the night of the date and Santana got ready. Brittany came to her house and Santana saw she concerned. "I'm sorry." Brittany said and Santana looked at her. "I've protected you many times and it's good to see it goes both ways." Santana told her. "I'm going to show her." Santana told her. _


	5. Secret

_Everything In Common_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Five_

_Rachel was getting ready for her date and her daddy called her downstairs. It was J.P and she walked to him. "I need something from you." J.P said and Rachel replied that she had a date tonight. "Good I need for you to talk to Brittany and see if she would allowed me to come to Glee. I need music and that's all I have to say." J.P said and walked out. _

_So Rachel met Santana at the location she said and was in front of a hospital. Santana offered her hand and Rachel was going in with her. Santana then introduced her to a doctor and they all sat down in his office. "Santana wanted to meet today." Dr. Rollins said and Santana wanted to tell Rachel, why? _

"_I've been wanting you for a while, J.P always said the right things and he wasn't a player. His parents had a problem dating a Latino. So they really wanted him to break up and the fact that my English wasn't that good. They made a damn good case so he did. Before I met Brittany I tried to kill myself and I failed, obviously. I had tortured you because I had this insane notice that if you notice me then me and J.P would never have had happened. I thought the popular I got, the more I could squash you. It was when you told everyone that I didn't send the set list that I softened a lot and I knew Finn wasn't right for you. I'm not saying that was my reason, I'm telling you that…" Santana said and wiped her eyes. _

"_I'm so screwed up and when Finn asked us if we wanted to do the performance. I could make a play for you because the popularity I abused could be gone but then I could have you, maybe." Santana said and Rachel grabbed her hand. Rachel smile and then was ready to share something. "When you didn't show up to school, J.P wanted me but I heard a rumor about you and what he did. I told him we could be friends but I never been so disappointed in someone." Rachel said and added, "I wanted to tell you when High School started, you know the rest." So after the session. Rachel and Santana would have the date. The next school day Santana walked up to J.P._

"_Okay I convinced Brittany to let you do Glee. No duets with me or solos about me or Rachel and no duets with Brittany either. Mr. Schuster is cool with it. He wants you to audition." J.P said and Santana paused then said, "Don't thank me, thank my girlfriend for bringing out the good in me. Let me add if you hit on her, this whole school is still my house and you may be the best basketball player but I'm still Santana Lopez." _


	6. Brittany OOC?

_**Everything In Common**_

_**By**_

_**WhoamI2010**_

_**Part Six**_

_**Brittany gave J.P a look the following day when everyone was getting ready for there solo with band and so Mecedres did What's Love Got To With It and it got a good Appaluds. Finn then sang For You from The Calling. Puck did Fat Bottom Girls for Lauren, Then Chang, Tina and then Sam….It was Artie who did Walk This Way which got everyone moving. **_

_**So Will is going to wait for Tomorrow when it will be Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Rachel and J.P. **_

_**Quinn walked up to talk to J.P. **_

"_**I think we need to be introduced again." Quinn said and gave J.P a big hug. "You really filled out in good places." Quinn said and J.P shook his head. "I heard you have become a song bird here. What are you going to do tomorrow?" J.P asked and Quinn responded, "I have no idea." J.P said he wasn't going to do something with Gins N Roses like. Quinn then got an idea for Misery Business and Brittany passed by with Artie giving him the look. **_

"_**I never seen Brittany like that." Quinn said and Brittany then turned with J.P just shaking his head. **_

"_**Yeah well I can't repair the damage I did to that friendship." J.P said and was depressed after that. **_


	7. More to the Story

_Everything In Common_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Seven_

_So the next day Brittany was first and she came in with her Mash-Up outfit. She did a AC/DC song which was Dirty Deeds and that was a big surprise. J.P did a Green Day Song the one from American Idiot. It was Quinn's Song who dressed like Haley Williams as she did Decode and directed it at both Finn and Sam. _

_Santana caught something in that but will explore that later and sang Alive from P.O.D. It was Rachel to finished and did Katy Perry Teenage Dream.. The way she moved in this song showed that Rachel had fun singing this. So as everyone left. "That was cool as hell." J.P said and Quinn had her smile on. "I never thought you would dressed like Haley Williams." J.P said and Quinn responded, "Just because I follow God doesn't mean I don't love good music." So Sam and then Finn broke this up. He was smiling and Brittany just glared. Her best friend San had a feeling there was more to this. _

_At Rachel's house…_

_Rachel and Santana agree that Brittany has been acting very funny as of late. So they invited Brittany to the house with Artie. They would having a nice dinner and then she paused then said what they wanted to hear. "You are my best friend. I didn't like seeing you in those clothes and…" Brittany said and Rachel knew what she was talking about then responded with, "Why Brittany?" "What's wrong?" Artie asked and Santana looked at Artie. _

_Santana gave her the signal. "J.P hurt San very badly because his mother didn't approve that she was Latino and so San tried to kill herself. I visited her and it scared me really bad because I thought I was going to lose my best friend. I don't trust him Artie." Brittany said and Artie gave her a hug. Artie promised he won't say anything. _

_At J.P house he was sitting in his room and there was a knock it was his mother. His mother and him made conversation about school. She asked how Santana was and he was quiet. "I regret the restriction about her and you realize it was because of your father." J.P mother said and J.P stated silent. "Yeah mom." J.P said and her mother closed the door. _

_There was a knock on the door, J.P's mother open to find Quinn and they caught up. J.P came downstairs to see her. _

_The following morning Quinn walked to Brittany and she talked about J.P. "I don't like him Quinn." Brittany said and Quinn responded, "I know your protective of Santana…" "Have you ever seen someone your close to…" Brittany asked and then just walked off. Quinn walked to talk her, she grabbed her arm and Brittany pushed her to the floor. Brittany was horrified for what she did and Quinn tried to assure it was okay then Quinn got up and gave her a hug. _

"_What the hell did you do to Brittany?" Santana asked and Rachel followed Santana.. Brittany latch onto Santana and she cried down the hall. "Rachel…" Quinn tried to get her attention as she followed them. Quinn was so lost. _

_Santana hated to do this but took Brittany to Miss Pillsbury and sat down told Rachel she'll be back. Ms. Pillsbury saw that Brittany was sad. Santana told her about J.P and the history. "Brittany it must have been…." Ms. Pillsbury said and Brittany responded, "I'm in love, one day I was telling Santana about not making out with anyone, even if I have a perfect record and then I see him. He hurt my best friend. It makes me think of a country song." Ms. Pillsbury then took them to the Glee room where it was just her, Santana, Rachel, Ms. Pillsbury and Will. She sang Not Ready To Make Nice after that she was beginning to feel better. Quinn was watching and wanted to know so bad what happened. _

_They would outside Brittany's home. "People say your selfish but you aren't. You got my back and your okay with Brittany being a part of that." Santana said and Rachel told her that's what a relationship is about then seal with a kiss. _

_**Where else can I go with this?**_


	8. Solo surprise

_Everything In Common_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Eight_

_Three weeks Later…_

_Rachel is reinventing herself with actual pants, boots and a shirt. Santana swoop up her girl and they have been fighting like last night…_

_Last night…_

"_You know this is bullshit, I know Quinn she's trying to find out through Brittany." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Then use what you have on her." Santana acts like she didn't. "How do you know I do?" Santana asked and Rachel rattled off with, "Santana Dianna Lopez." Santana now really wishes she didn't tell Rachel her whole name. "We have been bickering because of Quinn and I know there's a good reason but…I don't want her to screw us up." Rachel said and Santana laugh. "Do you think that holler than thou bitch can hurt us? She can't come close." Santana held her hands. "So many people know, Tiny." Santana said and Rachel asked, "Are you ashamed of being weak?" Santana shook her head._

_Present…_

_Rachel was looking forward to who made the list for the solos and duets for regional. Quinn walked in with Sam and Finn gave her the look with Quinn giving her back the same look. But that's not the interesting part there was J.P with the same look at Quinn. "No way…" Santana and Rachel mouth out. They smile to each other. Brittany and Artie came in. Santana walked and took Brittany by the hand then motion for Rachel. After a while Brittany look over and huddle.._

_Quinn wanted to know so badly because she knew that Santana knows about her situation with three guys. The unresolved business with Finn, the Status symbol with Sam and the real deal with J.P. They all huddle and went back to there seats. They all smiled and Quinn didn't like that. _

"_Everyone I made the list and the ones who will be considered. The moves of Mike and Brittany will once again be on display. My list for the females are Santana and Rachel with Mecedres for the guys it will be Artie, Finn and J.P…."_

_**Another twist….Me….**_


	9. Gotcha Quinn

_Everything In Common_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Nine_

"_Mr. Schuster I know that J.P as a lovely voice especially when he listens to his racist parents but why put him in consideration?" Rachel asked and Will responded, "It's going to be three different types of music. Finn and Mecedres will do the classic, I knew you would waiting for me which will lead into Walk This way by Artie and J.P which will end with a killer love song of Paradise on the dashboard Light done by Santana and Rachel. Just kidding." Will said._

"_We take a page from Meatloaf himself in the video I'll do anything for love, he was a vampire. So we start with that song with Thriller/Heads Will Roll and as for extras let me worried about that. Now it will be Santana and Rachel to start it with Finn, Artie and Mecedres doing Thriller/Heads Will Roll. J.P you will be our ringmaster._

_This was going to be a hell of a regional.. "Hey mommy." Santana said and added, "Yes she's right here." "Hello Ms. Lopez, yes I'm going to bring the cookies for the dinner." Rachel said and added, "You will not get my recipe and I know you are the Lopez. You have ways of making me…." Santana just grinned. So the phone call ended and Brittany smile. She motion for them to show them something. _

"_Oh my God!" Santana said and it was Quinn with J.P. Santana had the camera phone with zoom-in feature. "I believe we have leverage." Rachel said and Brittany responded, "I thought we just know that Quinn and J.P would kissing." _


	10. The right as the vampire

_Everything In Common_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Ten_

_Rachel and Santana would going back and forth. "Okay squeak I understand you want to be the vampire for regional, however I would look amazing and I like vampires too, I actually am a fan of True Blood." Santana said and Rachel looked away. "I wouldn't look good as a…." Rachel said and Santana responded, "That came out wrong…You would be excellent as a vampire but the song fits you. The lyrics fit you, will you raise me up? Will you help me down? Will you get me out of this God-forsaken town?" "Yes they fit you too." Rachel said and they both would trying to figure out how to convinced the other. So they decided to talk about this later. _

_So since Will needed an answer soon they decided to play was playing rock, paper and scissors to decide who gets to plays the vampire at regional. "Well that's more on the line." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Okay." In the first round whoever wins has to hold the others book for a week to every class. Rachel won with rock to scissors. In the next round Santana won so Rachel had to let Ms. Lopez drive her jeep to one place. In the next round, whoever won the winner could erase what the loser has to do for that person. Santana won so she didn't have to hold the books and next round if Rachel won, Santana can't drive the jeep and if Santana then she still could drive the jeep.. Santana won so Rachel now has to hold the book to each class for one week. If Santana wins in the next three round she wins the right as the vampire. So it's vampire versus don't have any books. Rachel won the next two rounds. The only that was on the line was Being the vampire in the song I'll do anything for Love at regional. It was…. "Rachel." Finn snuck up behind her and look down at her hand….._


	11. The Right As A Vampire 2: Tell off Finn

_Everything In Common_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Eleven_

"_Rachel." Finn said and Santana rolled her eyes. "Are you really with Santana?" Finn asked and Rachel shook her head yes. "I just can't see why your with her she…" "I'm perfectly aware with what she did and people need a second chance. I gave you two." Rachel said and added, "Santana makes me focus on my career." Rachel walks away and J.P still got the evil glare from Brittany…_

"_What the hell Frakenteen?" Santana asked and Finn responded, "Do you like just playing with people's emotions?" "No only people I don't like and I more than just like Rachel. You don't get it, me and Rachel may look different but have a lot in common and want to get out of this rat hole call Lima. Anyone else who wants to go with come on for the ride. I will give you credit, I did join Glee club because I love it so get out of my girlfriend's face before I mess your face up." Santana said. _

_Santana shove Finn out of the way. Rachel was so getting turned on by this. "Santana." Rachel purred and Santana saw what she just did. "You like that. That's why I should be the vampire you get off when I kick ass." Rachel just realized that she walked into that one. "I won." Rachel said and Santana wishes she didn't remember that.._

_That night as J.P was sitting up top of his room he was looking at a letter. Quinn came upstairs with him and J.P had the letter out. "What's That?' Quinn asked. J.P gave Quinn the letter and she after she read the letter. He told her the whole story and this part.. "My parents didn't want me to date outside my race it had to be a white woman. They cost the Lopez there jobs just because she wanted me and I was so happy when they sue my mother…" J.P said and he took of his shirt. Quinn then saw his back. _

"_Oh My God." Quinn said. _


	12. Quinn would have learned by now

_Everything In Common_

_By_

_WhoamI2010_

_Part Twelve_

_Quinn sat down and she must have read the letter over and over again. She could just feel Santana's fear of not knowing if she would leave and how trapped she was being in a prison of her design._

_**At thirteen Quinn went to school right in the boundaries so she could still go to high school in McKinley High. She always knew Santana and Brittany. She also had a massive crush on J.P and remembered how extra nice his parents was always to her and now she knows why.**_

"_Your mother is a piece of work." Quinn said and J.P wasn't quick to disagree with that. "I remember when I was on the floor and I was bleeding. All she said was make sure you could cover up I don't want any suspicions at all." J.P remembered and added, "My father didn't pursue sole custody because he knew how much I wanted to be here to make amends and one other reason. They have a good basketball team that needed me." Quinn agree with that. "I knew Brittany hated me but God she just…" J.P said and Quinn responded, "That's her best friend. I thought I had problems picking between Finn or Sam." _

_J.P gave her a look. "Yeah that's a hard choice. I would go with neither because both wouldn't know what to do with you. I mean that in a good way." J.P said and Quinn asked, "What would you do with me?" "I'm only answering your question because I always had a crush on you." J.P said and Quinn responded, "I think I would take you to breadstix and let your order anything with a certain limit like double digits. I would then take you to the park alone with people around to teach you some moves I mean real moves. So I could hold you close and I think after I tired you out…I would massage you because beginners in those dances get tired easily." Quinn thought that was good and had a smile like she could get into that. It made her think of that song Lucky that Sam and her perform. "What?" J.P asked and Quinn responded, "I'm going to go and I think it's time we should get this whole thing air out." They shared a deep hug and looked into each other's eyes then she left. _

_._


	13. Not the end, yet

_Everything In Common_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Thirteen_

_The following three mornings Quinn walked to Santana and decided to try another approach. "I'm sorry if you ever thought I would tell Sue about your surgery. I'm sorry we're not friends anymore and I'm sorry you couldn't tell me that you would committed because you tried to kill yourself after J.P broke up with you." Quinn said and added, "I'm sorry that he hurt your family in a way. I miss you." _

_Santana paused because Quinn found out and she gave Santana the letter. "We're not supposed to do this Santana we're supposed to be the head bitches and somehow we grew." Quinn said and Santana just stopped then turned. "Brittany told me why she hated J.P so much and that's because when she was coming to visit me, there was a girl next door who was bleeding underneath her restraints." Santana said and added, "She was trying to kill herself and Brittany ran to my room because she thought that's what happens when your in that position. So she hated him. I'm done Q." Quinn pulled out some photos.. _

"_His mother did that to him to get him to stop dating you after four years it's still there." Quinn said and added, "I wish I didn't…" "Ha ha." Santana said and added, "Damn Rachel. She's given me a give damn." "I'm not her biggest fan but I could see she has that effect on people." Quinn said and Santana responded, "It's annoying." "You love it." Quinn said and Santana responded, "So?" "Can I have my friend back?" Quinn asked and Santana muttered something about drama queen then gave her a hug. Brittany came in and joined in. "Group hug." Brittany said and Santana motion Rachel who was walking by to come in on this. Puck walked by and smiled at this. "Shut up Pucker-man." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I think we should do Pussycat dolls for all the girls." "I got another idea." Quinn said. _


	14. Presents and the Fair

_Everything In Common _

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part 14_

_It was about Spring Break time and there was a present at the locker before the day where they would be off for one week. Santana opened up the present at her locker to see it was a bracelet. She put out her little magnify glass and it was real. She saw the box and said, "I know we been fighting because I'm a control freak and so this is me saying I'm sorry and I never really pampered you after Christmas so consider this one of four presents." _

_She looked in the box and was a voucher for Breadstix and a Santana is driving Rachel's jeep card. This actually was almost better then the Bracelet because Rachel drives like a New Yorker. She's safe but has a touch of road rage and I think there are nuns who are still crossing themselves after what she said to them that night coming home. Santana smiled and then walked to wait for Rachel at Glee. She smiled and Rachel walked too. "I'm sor…" Rachel was cut off and Santana responded, "Don't get me wrong the bracelet is really beautiful but I been just as much of bitch as you have. You want to win, I want to win too. You aren't the only one. I want New York City and this Finn, the kissing booth. Funk that. I'm sorry, forgive me." Rachel kisses her girl and then Santana grabbed her hand then signal the girls and said, "Okay girls. Let's make us famous." _

_It was the spring fair and Finn was there. Everyone was around and then all of a sudden. "Ladies and gentlemen! New Directions present…" The female announcer said and Finn thought the announcement was for him. "Donations only, you hear them sing…The New Direction ladies.." _

_The crowd was alive as they did When I grow up and then they switch to It's Gonna Be Me. They got a round of applauds. "Here's the plan you could get kiss by Finn the Quarterback that Led McKinley to a conference championship or Donate and we will sing again." Santana said and Rachel responded, "We got all night." After two hundred dollars later, they did Living On a Prayer mash up with Start Me Up and then the money kept following which ended at one thousand dollars to Finn's two hundred and forty dollars. They gave it to Mr. Schuster. "This is great guys, It's a damn good start." Will said and everyone went on to have fun at the fair. Brittany met Artie's parents, Finn got to be with Quinn, Santana and Rachel would walking around. "Okay baby there was talks about a fourth present." Santana said and Rachel responded, "You are so spoiled." Rachel then took her out to the jeep and gave her directions. Santana started to drive and Rachel didn't care. They pulled into….. _


	15. The stage

_**Everything In Common**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part 15**_

_**As Quinn watched them leave. J.P was chilling out with Kurt and Blaine while she was talking with Finn here and there. **_

_**Brittany walk to J.P and said, "I'm sorry for what your mother did.. When I was mad my mother made sure I knew she loved me." J.P knew she meant and gave her a hug. "She likes you." Brittany said and J.P told her that it would be cool as he looked at Quinn. "I respect the hell out of Finn, I'm not going to do that." J.P said and Brittany responded, "You can't ignore what you always wanted." Brittany walked away and wheeled Artie. J.P paused and did Brittany know something.**_

_**Back to the present, Rachel turned on the lights and showed Santana a gift for Rachel. It was a theater with seats and everything. "My dad would tell me that they never want me to leave and so they will make a theater just for me so I could sing all I want or dance.." Rachel said and shows her final gift it was a beautiful dress. "I made it." Rachel said and Santana was speechless. "Santana Dianna Lopez, are you okay?" Rachel asked and Santana cried a little. "No one has ever done this for me." Santana said and Rachel responded, "High school boys are stupid we dated two of them." "I Love you Rachel." Santana said and she strip right in front of her. Santana got into the dress and then Rachel got out her guitar then sang, Could Not Ask For More.. Rachel then neatly put her Barbara down and Santana pulled her over. "I love you so Much Rachel..Have sex me the minute I take off this dress." Santana said and slowly took it off her body. She put it nice and neatly in the box...It start with small kiss and Rachel took her mouth all over her nipples then all over neck. Rachel took off her clothes and they had sex on the stage four times and she drove her girl home then called her in the morning..."I love you Santana." Rachel said and Santana responded, "I love you too. Now open up your door." Rachel went downstairs and Santana was there with breakfast. Rachel squeaked.  
**_

_**There's more got to wrap up the J.P/Quinn/Finn triangle…**_


	16. The breakup

_**Everything In Common**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Sixteen**_

_**Quinn looked down from her seat where everyone was more honest with themselves then ever before. She could actually stand Rachel now and Santana actually smiles. Money was being raised for nationals and Quinn was going to be a zombie again. Sam was even in a good place as he was talking about a band or something. Finn and J.P who would actually growing as friends. Quinn couldn't believe once again she was in this situation. **_

_Last Night_

_J.P and Quinn would over by the parking lot. "I have way too many issues." J.P said and Quinn responded, "I always had a crush on you and people always change. You haven't. I'm glad I didn't do anything then but now I want to do something." Quinn finds J.P so much then he let's on. Yes she wanted to know why Brittany was freaking out but since it had to do with J.P then she had to know what was going on. Quinn kissed J.P and didn't stopped Finn never saw it. _

"_**I like have a garment bag and it's deep in my closet." Santana said and Rachel responded, "How deep?" "It's like in the corner of the closet." Santana said and Rachel was hopping in her seat because she was happy that Santana was keeping it safe. What everyone was catching slowly that Brittany was very sad but Rachel did and looked over to Santana. Santana nodded her head and looked over to Brittany then notice Artie wasn't there. "What's wrong Duck?" Santana asked and Brittany responded, "Artie's Mom and dad heard about me they said I could give her son a disease and Artie was pushed to break up with me." Brittany started to cry and Quinn was listening Brittany was crying loud enough for the rest of Glee to hear. Santana held her life long friend. They looked over to see Artie and those walked over to him as it was divided again the guys on one side and the woman on the other. J.P paused and then looked up then walked over to Brittany then gave her a big hug. "I'm so sorry Brit that was bullshit." J.P said and that might have won points with Quinn. **_

_**Glee was cut short and Santana told Rachel she's going to stay with Brittany for tonight. Rachel told her that was no problem because Brittany needs her. "You're the greatest." Santana said and Quinn was talking to Finn. "I understand that Brittany is hurting, we love Brittany." Finn said and added, "He lives with his parents. He can't do anything." "They would happy Finn. Brittany didn't deserve those reasons they would horrible." Quinn said and Finn responded, "She should know that's going to come up.." "What in the hell does that mean?" Quinn asked and added, "So because she made out with people that it should count against her. I had a baby Finn should I be looked down on. Fuck you Finn." **_


	17. The stalker

_Everything In Common_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Seventeen_

_Rachel was looking in the video store because she needed a good movie to past the time of not seeing Santana and J.P saw her. "Okay Rachel I know what this is." J.P said and Rachel responded, "I'm merely trying to find a movie to past the time because my girlfriend is otherwise in engaged in helping her BFF out." Rachel then paused and admitted. "I'm one of those possessive girlfriends." Rachel said and J.P responded, "I'm the guy falling over…" "Quinn." Rachel said _

_So Santana, Quinn and Brittany would having a sleepover trying to cheer Brittany up. "He doesn't deserve you B. You dated him and basically told all of us to go to hell if we didn't like it." Santana said and added, "Then he dumps you because his mommy is a judgmental bitch." 'Brittany was so sad and said, "I can't push him anymore or… Am I a horrible person?" "No!" Santana and Quinn said at the same time. "You are Brittany. You wanted him to walk again. You could have asked Santa for a bigger car or anything but you wanted someone else to get what they want and not you. Brittany you have a big heart." Santana said and Quinn responded, "Artie messed up because he's never going to find another one like you." Brittany hugged her girls. After an hour…_

"_San, where's Rachel?" Brittany asked and Santana responded, "She's at her house." "Why isn't she here?" Brittany asked and Santana told her that she figured she need me more than her. "Get her over here now. She loves her or I love her but not the same way." Brittany said and Rachel was washing the dishes saw the blackberry. _

"_Hey baby. Princess duck has demanded your presence." Santana said and added, "She will pout until you come." Santana took a picture of her doing it and so Rachel got dressed to leave for Brittany's house. _

_**One hour beforehand **_

"_**I could totally fall for Quinn." J,.P said to Rachel at the video store and Rachel was walking to the counter where a reddish brunette was standing there. Rachel was a regular, the woman's name is Kate and she was a senior at a high school across town. "You got what you wanted." Kate said and Rachel responded, "My girlfriend loves horror movies since I have 7 day rental pass card I'm going to use it." Kate paused and looked at Rachel. "Girlfriend." Kate said as if someone just kicked her dog. Kate looked at the D.V.D. "Paranormal Activity two, why not a romantic movie?" Kate asked and Rachel asked, "It's a surprise for her when we are alone?" "How wonderfully sweet." Kate said and then she rang them out. J.P and Rachel left the video store. J.P got some candy but Kate wasn't pleased.**_


	18. The Stalker Part Two

_**Everything In Common**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Author's Notes: I need Reviews on how this series is playing out and how it should end  
**_

_Part 18_

_As Rachel arrived to a sing-along of Respect and so she joined in with them._

"_Santana told us about the dress." Quinn said and Rachel blushed. "You could make dresses." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "I should picture what I would like to see them wear and just go from there." "For once I want you to inflate that ego of yours. It was awesome, it was like a designer dress and not those cheap ones. It was something you would in a magazine because it was done with love. Just like her saying or anything she does." Santana kissed Rachel for that. _

"_You know Berry I have to thank you because I would never had Beth without Finn cheating on me with you or feel as alive as I do. That sounded wrong." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "If Sue didn't send the three of you to spy then Santana wouldn't get to be in Glee and I would never have defended her. It all worked out." "I'm glad we quit. I didn't want to die…" Brittany said and started crying they all held her. _

_Everyone was asleep and Santana was snuggling with Rachel while Quinn was sleeping with Brittany. _

"_Remind me again why I shouldn't destroy Artie?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "Because we have to get to New York for nationals so you could walked on Broadway and all those shops." "Good reason but you might have to repeat it." Santana said and Rachel smiled. "I'm serious baby that dress was.." Santana said and Rachel laid her head down as Santana kissed her neck then they turned over to make-up out some more. "I got a surprised for you tomorrow night. Paranormal activity 2 with the alternate ending." Rachel said and Santana's eyes lid up. Santana had a big smile on her face. "The counter lady very weird when I told her I had a girlfriend and I was getting this for you." Rachel said and Santana responded, "How weird?" "She said the word girlfriend with gritted teeth and she had a smile like she's trying not to say something." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Honey. She wants you." Rachel giggled. "I don't notice these things because I was thinking of you." Rachel said and Santana thought that was sweet but the counter must die!_

_It was morning time and everyone came made up. Finn had Quinn made-up and J.P was looking very ghoulish as Artie was looking at Brittany and the Dutch girl was looking back. _

_She turned around and walked over to him then sat next to him. _

"_You have one day to say I'm sorry and asked me back, if you don't I'm going to kiss the first guy or girl I see. I have to believe it." Brittany said and then walked away. So it was night time there was a pizza break and Kate came to be the delivery girl All the guy would staring at her with the exception of Puck and J.P. The girls would rolling there eyes. Rachel greeted Kate and Santana knew who it was. Quinn asked Santana who that was and Santana told her. "She's hitting on my girl." Santana said and Quinn responded, "Is Rachel.." "Rachel is getting pizza for me and her. She's going get three slices of pepperoni and there of cheese for us then walked back here." Santana said and Rachel did walked back. Kate stare at Rachel got the money from Mr. Schuster and walked off. Finn looked over at the girl and Quinn rolled her eyes. "What?" Finn asked and they went over there part. _

"_Will you hose with me holy water if I got to hot?" Rachel sings and Santana responded, "Hot." _

_They went over that part of the number and then the zombie took her away. They did Heads Will Roll/Thriller Mash up with Santana fighting through the crowd as they did it and Santana came back out. Rachel came out back out then finished her last part. This was the best they ever looked…_

_Rachel was taking off her make-up and turned around as she believed somebody was watching her. She continue to and put on the rest of the clothes then her penny loafers then walked out. _

_Kurt and Blaine would in the coffee shop as Kate was working her third job during the weekend. "How are you?" Kurt asked and Kate responded, "I'm fine. I found out the girl I wanted is with somebody." "I'm sorry." Kurt said and Kate responded, "It's that horrible girl that you used to pick on her. Girls like that need there butts kicked." Kurt had a feeling of who she was talking about. "I'm sure that girl has changed." Kurt said and Kate responded, "Bullies never change. That would be seven dollars and six cents." Blaine got the coffee. So they sat in the corner talked about stuff and Kurt over at Kate. He had to tell Rachel. _

_Brittany went over to Artie's house….._


	19. Surprise Part One

_Everything In Common_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part nineteen_

_Quinn had a crazy idea and she walked over to Brittany. "I need for you to do me a favor. I want you to kiss J.P, I want you to go on a double date with him. I want you to do it with me and Finn then during the night I want you to kiss him. I need to know if I feel jealous." Quinn said and Brittany was confused by this. "Am I going to make Artie jealous?" Brittany asked. Brittany smiled and then saw J.P. _

"_You want to go on a date?" Brittany asked and so it was on. So they went to breadstick but there was going to break another factor. Santana and Rachel's D.V.D wasn't working so they went out instead. "My dad, I love him to death but doesn't know electronic very well." Rachel said and so they used the Voucher. Rachel pointed over to Finn and Quinn with J.P and Brittany._

_They had dinner as Rachel had vegan special with Santana had meatball sub and Rachel was amazed how the girl ate. "Come on, do you know the diets Sue put on us?" Santana asked and Rachel didn't want to know. Santana looked over every now and then. "You believe that's odd to.." Rachel said and Santana shook her head. _

"_We had two more wins away from state." Finn said and J.P was smiling at the prospect of that. "I think that would be cool if you win so you don't have to wear that shirt with the jersey over it." Brittany said and added, "I know the face you make." J.P didn't think anyone saw that and Brittany was coach very well. Quinn was feeling a little thing. Brittany said all the right things and J.P was smiling really big. _

"_She's being coach." Santana said and Rachel inquired. "How do you know this?" Rachel asked and Santana responded, "When Brittany has to think of the next thing she flips her hair." Brittany flipped her hair. "Now say I'm Quinn I'm going to give her a signal back." Santana said and Quinn gave one. However, the spectators would figured out. _

"_Hi San." Brittany said and Santana then Rachel waved at them. She motion for them to come over. _


	20. Chapter 20

_**Everything In Common**_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Twenty_

_Santana and Rachel came back to Rachel's home then saw the D.V.D. player in the trash. Santana and Rachel went upstairs to see a package there. "Oh baby." Rachel said and Santana didn't send that, she told Rachel that. She opened the box and jumped right to Santana as it was black roses. They would fake and there was a card there. _

"_Considered me your stalker." Santana read and Rachel looked scared of that. _

_Quinn and Finn walked out of Breadstick they had a great night together as he was about to drove her home. Quinn was a little jealous but couldn't believe what she was about to see. _

"_I had a great time." Brittany said and J.P responded, "So tell me, do you think Quinn prep you good for the date?" "How did you do know?" Brittany asked and J.P told her about the hair. Brittany smiled and J.P then told her it was so much fun to go out with someone without drama. It made him at ease to do this they share a series of kisses which Quinn saw. Brittany smiled a little and after the kiss. They still had eyes close and Brittany opened them a little then did a slight nose pump. "If I recall you maintain a perfect record would you like more." J.P said and Brittany shook her head. They held hands then disappear as Quinn only imagine._

_The following morning. "Where's Brittany?" Quinn asked and Santana responded, "You know what Quinn? It back fire, I don't care I have other things on my mind." __**"Where's Brittany? I'm going to kill her. I'm going to slapped her around, pull her lips off and…." Quinn said **__and Santana responded, "It backfired." "She kissed him and then probably had sex." Quinn said and added, "He was …" "What your back-up?" Santana asked and Quinn paused then said, "I wouldn't treat him like that.' "I think you did." Santana said and added, "I should know I've done it many times. Now if you excuse me I have to escort my girlfriend in the school." _

_They all met in the glee room and Quinn made a b-line. _

"_What the hell happened?" Quinn asked and Brittany responded, "I can't tell you. He's going to sing it to you." Quinn didn't know what that was going to mean as Santana held Rachel's hand tight they sat down. Today's lesson was about how feeling right now. J.P wanted to go first…_

_He sang Hot And Cold from Katy Perry. "__**Someone called the doctor got a case of love BI-POLAR.." J.P sand and then finished it. **__Quinn was the inspiration. "Someone broke my heart last night." J.P said and Quinn looked away. Rachel sang Every Breath You Take. J.P walked out of there first and Quinn didn't want to chase him as Finn asked what did Brittany do. Artie wheeled to Brittany and she told him it was over. J.P was at his locker and tear up a little. "I don't wanna to talk to you because I thought you would be the last person in the world who would treat me like this." J.P said and Quinn added, "You kiss her." J.P turned to Quinn and said, "You played me first." "I'm sorry." Quinn said and took J.P' hand. "What happened between you and Brittany? " Quinn asked and J.P responded, "it was good but we didn't have sex. I have to go.." "What do you want me to say to you? It was wrong but I can't picture it you kissed Brittany…" Quinn said and J.P responded, "You kiss Finn." _

_As J.P walked out of the room, Brittany was there and looked sad. "If you want out and not try to get over Artie and me over Quinn. Not to do a rebound relationship say it now." J.P said and took Brittany's hand she nodded, she wanted this to be numb about Artie._


	21. Chapter 21

_Everything In Common_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Twenty-One_

_It was closing hours of the video store and Kate walked to Santana there. "You know black roses was a nice touch if I tortured any girl, I would do it like that. You messed with the wrong girl and if I ever seen you near her again. You will be dealt with." Santana said and Kate responded, "Listen spic you hurt her all those times and you honestly think you two will last." "I don't know but all I know I love her. You best know that when I love some one, I'm deadlier then ever." Santana said and walked over then drove Rachel's jeep away. Little did Kate know her nightmare was about to begin and if she saw Santana's smile as she drove off, she would be worried. _

_The next morning saw another present and it was a D.V.D which was a series of footage of her and Santana in some public spots. In the theater, performing and most of when she made love to her on stage as well as various school moments. Rachel was horrified. Soon to be on you tube it was title at the end._

_Rachel was visibly upset and gave the D.V.D to Santana. Santana played it and she was pissed. "Now this is personal." Santana said and so they had it on record as they told Mr. Figgins. "We will make sure this will not happened again." Figgins said and Santana responded, "This girl putting us on her camera…" _

_Rachel hang her head and was really upset about this. As they walked out that fire was out for now and she broke down really bad. Santana held her then took her to the Glee club where she was safe. She told everyone what happened. _

"_This chick is sick." Puck said and Quinn put something together. "What school does she go to?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded, "Jesse's old school." J.P then got on the phone and went outside the room. He said for them to meet them outside in an hour as they did. J.P walked in had an older man with him. "This is a private investigator, this is my father." J.P said and his father responded, "I have two plain clothes officers who will be watching you, I'm sure your friends will do the same." His father said and Puck responded, "I'll tail her going to school…" "Kate is Jesse St. James sister." He said. _


	22. Love is in the air

_**Everything In Common**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part 22**_

_**She was stalk but Rachel doesn't back down and so she drove her jeep with her Ipod on as she had her white headphones. She wore a hat and sunglasses as Puck walked in with her. Santana was waiting for her and they held hands as they walked in the school. **_

_**Rachel kissed Santana on the lips as there was an argument around the corner between Finn and Quinn. Finn told her that Quinn moan J.P name and so Finn told her that he didn't want to be anywhere near her except for Glee that it was over. Santana look in the other direction and saw Brittany with J.P give a hug. Artie was wheeling around the corner and Brittany started wheeling him again. Santana told Rachel about that. **_

_**Quinn walked off and J.P met her around the corner. She was about to back off. So he looked over and mouth out get Quinn to Glee. Santana understood that and so they talked her in to get her into Glee. J.P got the song ready as J.P stood there. "I need you two as back up." J.P said and added, "Just stand there. Brittany and I would never together. What you heard and saw was me not going to stand there to play your game. You need someone who will not have you do that to me. I want you Quinn.: So with them backing me up because I can't hit those notes." J.P said**_

_**J.P sings**_

_**It's undeniable that we should be together**_

_**It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never**_

_**The basis is need to know if you don't know just how I feel**_

_**Then let me show you now that I'm for real**_

_**If all things in time, time will reveal, yeah**_

_**J.P sings:**_

_**One, you're like a dream come true**_

_**Rachel comes in**_

_**Two, just wanna be with you**_

_**Three, girl, it's plain to see**_

_**That you're the only one for me**_

_**J.P sings alone**_

_**And four, repeat steps one through three**_

_**Five, make you fall in love with me**_

_**If ever I believe my work is done**_

_**Then I'll start back at one, yeah yeah**_

_**Rachel and J.P Sings:**_

_**It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out**_

_**And all emotional once you know what it's all about, hey**_

_**J.P Sings:**_

_**And undesirable for us to be apart**_

_**I never would've made it very far**_

_**'Cause you know you got the keys to my heart**_

_**Santana Sings:**_

_**'Cause, one, you're like a dream come true**_

_**Two, just wanna be with you**_

_**Three, girl, it's plain to see**_

_**That you're the only one for me**_

_**J.P walks to his Quinn and holds her hands. **_

_**And four, repeat steps one through three**_

_**Five, make you fall in love with me**_

_**If ever I believe my work is done**_

_**Then I'll start back at one**_

_**Say farewell to the dark of night, I see the coming of the sun**_

_**I feel like a little child whose life has just begun**_

_**You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine**_

_**You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time**_

_**Quinn sings with him, **_

_**One, you're like a dream come true**_

_**Two, just wanna be with you**_

_**Three, girl, it's plain to see**_

_**That you're the only one for me**_

_**And four, repeat steps one through three**_

_**Five, make you fall in love with me**_

_**If ever I believe my work is done**_

_**Then I'll start back at one**_

_**Quinn and J.P had there first real kiss. "Okay I'll be your girl but you have to really patience with me. I have been known to piss people off.." Quinn said, Rachel and Santana responded, "Amen." **_


	23. The family that stalks together

_Everything In Common_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Twenty-Three_

_Two months later New Directions beat them all and is on there way to New York City. Which meant a celebration like no other and so they rent out Breadstick for a buffet which they invited Kurt and Blaine as well. _

"_We did it baby." Santana said and Rachel responded, "We all did it." Quinn was sitting on J.P's lap and was just looking over at everyone then turned to see Jesse St. James outside. Kate had a restraining order against her and so she couldn't come anywhere near this place. Jessie opened the door, Puck, Finn, J.P and Sam all came to block him. _

"_I'm just here to congratulate Rachel." Jesse said and Finn responded, "Get out of here before we throw you out." "Very protective of her." Jessie pointed out and J.P responded, "Yes and we have two dozen eggs to prove it." Santana walked over with them all there and got into this face. "Listen St. loser you get out of here and tell your psycho sister that if I see her anywhere my girl, I'm going to fucking kick her ass." Santana said and Rachel made her way through. "Baby I got this." Rachel said and Jesse asked if he could talk to her in private. "I will confirm half of that, you will talk to me with these guys around me." Rachel said and Jesse responded, "I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I did to you last year and what my sister has done. You are talented but not better than me." Santana gave him a look. "You won." Jesse said and added, "Now I'm gone." "Can you escort Jesse to his car?" Rachel asked and the guys would more than happy to do it as they came back. Her phone rang. "Hello." Rachel said and Kate said over the phone , "We ain't done yet." Rachel looked over as Jesse was getting into the car, Rachel saw Kate in the backseat…_

_**What direction should I take now?**_


End file.
